1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device, a projector and a light source device fabrication method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, data projectors are used on many occasions as image projection units which project images including images on a screen of a personal computer and video images, as well as images based on image data which are stored in a memory card on to a screen. In these projectors, light emitted from a light source is collected on to a micromirror display element called a digital micromirror device (DMD) or a liquid crystal panel for projection of color images on to a screen.
Conventionally, the mainstream of these projectors has been those which utilize a high-intensity discharge lamp as a light source. In recent years, however, there have been made many developments on various types of projectors which use light emitting diodes or laser diodes, or organic electroluminescent materials or phosphors as light sources.
Then, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2009-246040 (JP-A-2009-246040) describes a laser light source device that has a holder which is a light source element holder which holds semiconductor laser diodes which are inserted into through holes formed therein and a base which is a lens holder which holds optical elements which are inserted into through holes formed therein. In this laser light source, the holder as a light source element holder has an inner circumference convex portion and an outer circumference concave portion and the holder and the base are fastened each other by an adhesive which is injected into a space between the inner circumference convex portion and the outer circumference concave portion which are formed in the holder in such a state that an upper surface of the inner circumference convex portion of the holder and one end surface of the base are closely attached each other.